warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Blossomwing's Wish
Prologue "Come on Blossomwing. Stop staring at the catmint." meows Iceflower, Blossomwings Best Friend. "But, Flowerpaw has Greencough and they need some." She protests. "If they need it that bad they can come get some!" Iceflower urges. "Fine! Lets go." Blossomwings mumbles, moving towards her friend. "Oh. Um, Blossomwing, I have something to tell you." Iceflower mews, kneading the ground. "What is it?" she replys staring at her friend. "I am going to have kits, but the father is Marshpelt, of TreeClan." Icewing says fast and quiet. "WHAT! HOW COULD YOU!" Blossomwing yowls, stalking away, back to Camp. Chapter 1 It had been 3 moons since Iceflower gave Blossomwing the news. She kept her friends secret, but had been doubting her loyalty ever since. The Clan had just thought the father was Iceflower's new mate, Breezeclaw. Iceflower had given birth to two healthy kits, Wishkit and Wolfkit. Blossomwing though her friends life was close to perfect. Unlike her own. Her mate Blazetalon doubted her trust when ever he saw her talking to another tom, inside their Clan or not. "Blazetalon give it a rest!" Blossomwing scowled at her mate. "How can I! When you are mooning to some other tom every time I turn around!" Blazetalon hisses at his mate. "Oh My StarClan. You are so over-reactive." Blossomwing meows, rolling her eyes. "I am not! I just want to be able to trust my mate." Blazetalon growls. "Be-Able-To-Trust-Your-Mate? How dare you-you FOXHEART!" Blossomwing hisses, running away. "Wait! Blossomwing! Please! I am Sorry!" Blossomwing blocked out her mates sorrowful cries as she ran through the forest. When she got to camp she saw Songcloud eyes filled with horror. "No. NO. NOO! Flowerpaw, wake up! Please!" Blossomwing rushes over to the Medicine Cat's side. "What's wrong Songcloud?" Songcloud stared at Blossomwing, "Flowerpaw just died from Greencough! Now have no apprentice." "Dose Echostar know?" Blossomwing asks. "Yes, and she says she will try to find me a new apprentice as soon as possible." the Medicine Cat cries. Blossomwing pressed her muzzle to Songcloud pelt, then padded away. Chapter 2 "Echostar? May I come in." Blossomwing mews calling into her leaders dark den. "Blossomwing? Is that you. Of course, come in." Her leader called, who is also her mother. Blossomwing pads in and sits next to her leader. "So, Blossomwing, how may I help you?" Echostar's eyes were filled wth sorrow, for Flowerpaw, she guessed. "I-I would like to become the new Medicine Cat apprentice. I have given it a lot of thought and I really am sure I want it." Blossomwing was lying about some of this, the 'given it a lot of thought' part, but the 'I am sure I want it' part was very true. "Oh. Um, well I did tell Songcloud I would get her a new apprentice. Let me go get her." Echostar padded away and returned with Songcloud. "Are you sure you want to be a Medicine Cat? And you will have to give up Blazetalon as your mate you know." Songcloud meows. "Yes, I am sure. And know that too. I just think that becoming a Medicine Cat would be good for me. I don't like fighting. But, I love to help other cats." Blossomwing mews, but she only really listened to Songcloud say 'Are you sure you wan to become a Medicine Cat?' The part about Blazetalon just slipped her mind. "Well, guess If Echostar is OK with it, I would love to have you as my apprentice." Songcloud fianlly meows. Echostar sighs," Well, if this is what you want my kit. I will tell the Clan." Blossomwing nods, and joy overfills her. Chapter 3 "Cats of SunClan, gather under the HighStone for a Clan meeting," Echostar called out for her Clan. Soon all the Cats were gathered. "I have some bad and good news." Echostar looked down at Blossomwing. "The bad news is, as you all know, greecough has killed Flowerpaw." Yowls of sorrow rippled through the Clan. "But, the good news is, Blossomwing is willing to step down from her Warrior place to take over Flowerpaw's Appreticeship." Echostar announcied. There were murmurs of approvel, but then Blazetalon protested. "WHAT! How could you Blossomwing! Do you know then that we can't be mates! What about having kits!" Blossomwing just relized about giving up Blazetalon, but knew she had to do it, she stepped forward to face her mate, "I know that Blazetalon, but you have not been trusting me latey. Ang kits, I will take care of them, not murse them. I am sorry Blazetalon, but this is over for us, I am taking the path of StarClan." "Blossomwing! Blossomwing!" her Clan called out her name in approvel. Blazetalon just stared at her with sorrowful eyes. After the meeting, Blossomwing went into the Medicine Cat Den to find her nest. But, Iceflower stopped her. "Dose this mean your not my best friend anymore?" Blossonwing looked at her friend, "Of course not, many Medicine Cat had Best friends that were Warriors. We can still see each other." "How? You will be with Songcloud now." Iceflower protested. "Like when I need to gather herbs, I will need a Warrior helper, you could be that Warrior." Blossomwing pointed out. Iceflower looked convined, "True, well, then, Congrats!" "Thanks, we should be getting to bed, see you tommorow!" Blossomwing called out heding for her new den. "See ya!" Iceflower called back. Blossomwing found her new nest, It still smelled of Flowerpaw. But she knew her sent will over take that soon. Sonn she drifed into her dreams. Chapter 4 Blossomwing awoke to Songcloud prodding her side. "Wha- What do you want, its the middle of the night." "Exactly, I need to take you to the Moon Stump. To get StarClan's approvel!" "Oh all right" Blossomwing got up, and she and Songcloud walked to the Moon Stump. ~~ It was mid-morning when they returned. Songcloud had gone off to sort herbs, allowing her appretice to get food. Blossomwing was eating a vole, when she was greeted by Blazetalon. "Hey, can we talk?" "What do you want!" Blossomwing hissed. "I just wanted to say.. Im Sorry. and i hope we can still be freinds." the tom mewed hopefully. "Well, okay. Su-- OWWW!" Blossomwing started to yowl in pain. Songcloud came rushing out. ~~3 hours later~~ Blossomwing was there, staring at 3 kits. "Wha- How?" Songcloud looked at her, "You must have gotten pregent when you were a warrior." Blossomwing looked at Echostar, "Dose this mean I cant be a Medicine Cat?" Echostar looked shocked, "Of course not! Lillymist's kits passed on, she still has much milk, she can rase them as her own" Blossomwing looked t Lillymist, who had been there during the labor session, "Will you?" Lillymist nodded, "Absolutly!" Chapter 5 Lilymist was mow suckling 3 healthy kits. "Blossomwing, they are you kits, you name them." Blossomwing stared at her, "Really?" "Yes." "Okay then." Blossomwing looks down at the three She-kits. She touched her tail to the first silver one, and named her Moonkit. And did the same to the Pinkish-red kit, calling her Rosekit. And called the Blackish-blue one Nightkit. "Moonkit, Rosekit, and Nightkit. Lovely. I will care and love for them as if they are my own." Lilymist purred. "Will they think you are their mother?" Blossomwing wondered. "I'm afraid they will Blossomwing. For the approvvel of the Other Clan's they must not know you are the kits mother!" Echostar stated. "So, umm... Is Owlnight going to be their 'Father' or Blazetalon?" Lilymist looked up, "Owlnight. For all Blazetalon knows you had food- posioning. And these kits were strays. Owlnight already loves the kits dearly." "Good. And thank you I will vist them often." Blossomwing blinked greatfuly at her sister, who she was glad was talking care of her kits. Chapter 6 Category:Fanfiction